


Gives You Hell

by Rollinginthesheep



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollinginthesheep/pseuds/Rollinginthesheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson broke Hannah Walker’s heart. </p>
<p>She didn’t intend to take revenge… </p>
<p>it just kind of happened…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gives You Hell

**Author's Note:**

> _'Moral indignation is jealousy with a halo.'_
> 
> **\- H.G Wells**

My head felt like I had slammed myself against a brick wall repeatedly for several hours. My eyes were swollen from foolishly going to sleep without removing my makeup and my hair was scratching against my face causing indents to form where it had been pressed against the pillow and the skin of my cheek.

I let out a groan and automatically regretted the movement of my mouth as my head screamed out in protest. I moved my hand to my cheek and groaned again, sitting up as slowly as my stiff joints would allow. I crinkled my toes inward and felt a moment of content as the soft material of the bed sheets brushed against my bare legs. 

“Too early to make noise.” A deep voice mumbled absently and I almost jumped in shock. I was totally unaware I had company and the sound of a clearly masculine voice from beside me was quite a shock to my dim senses. 

I turned my head and my eyes scrutinized the figure lying in bed beside me. A moment of pulling back the blanket from my chest confirmed I was indeed naked. As naked as the person beside me appeared to be. A very nice silhouette lay beside me and the sheet had fallen down bit in my movements revealing a long torso and a firm upper backside. _Yum._

I averted my gaze from the brunette stranger beside me and slowly climbed out of the bed, hoping to avoid the awkward next day run in with the stranger one does the morning after a one night stand…in my case the person I hooked up with from the seedy little bar I was partying at the night before. 

I had gone through those motions far too many times before and my mind wasn’t quite functioning enough to face any kind of confrontation before a caffeine hit. 

I felt around the floor of the strange room, searching for my underwear and shoes. I couldn’t find my dress and I assumed I had taken that off on the other side of the room. I moved as quietly as I could tip-toeing across the room. Thankfully the carpet of this strange room was plush and didn’t squeak under my bare feet. I was beginning to suspect I was in a hotel room as the bedroom lacked any personal effects that would come from being at someone’s permanent residence. 

I glanced at the stranger in the bed once more and noticed he was breathing lighter than before. I lacked any knowledge in the physical signs of someone being in a deep or light sleep so I had no idea if he would wake if I were to poke him. Not that I was going to awaken that sleeping dragon. Still, I was slightly curious to whom I had ‘knocked boots with’. 

I knelt down and reached for my dress which was scrunched up next to what I presumed was the stranger’s shirt and jeans. I picked up the dress and shirt. I threw the dress over my shoulder before opening up the shirt for some clues on the shirt of the identity of the mystery boy. It read _‘Hipster please’_ in bold letters. The slogan brought a twinge of recognition in the back of my mind but I couldn’t remember from where. 

I placed the shirt down again and scrunched my nosed up at the overpowering scent of expensive cologne. The smell was nice but for my weltered hangover senses far too intense causing my nose to twitch and my stomach to churn. 

“Brunette? Hmm…thats a new one.” The stranger murmured, once again taking me by surprise. I glanced upward with wide eyes to meet a pair of curious green eyes. I knew those familiar green eyes from anywhere. 

“HARRY STYLES?” I exclaimed in shock. Harry merely blinked at me for a moment before groaning and sitting up. 

“Please don’t be one of those squealers to the media.” He stated dryly sliding out of the bed. I shot my hands up to my eyes and he laughed. “Love you saw it all last night.” He added. I was ten seconds away from vomiting at his attempts of being suave. Drunk Hannah was going to get a talking to later. But first the issue at hand. I had drunkenly hooked up with the best friend of my ex who also happened to be in one of the most media scrutinized boy bands in the world. 

I had really done it this time. _God damn it Hannah._

And Harry couldn’t even recognise me now my hair was a shade between brunette and auburn. Did I really look that different? 

Either way, this arose the choice whether I told him or just let him think I was some random starry eyed fan. Of course I would choose the later, it was either that or letting Harry run off and tell Louis we had interactions when I swore to myself I’d never go near a member of one direction ever again. 

“Ah…oh _of course_ , no I understand.” I replied meekly, attempting to appear shy and in a fangirl mode. This act seemed to satisfy Harry’s ego, which was definitely larger than it had been the last time I had seen him. _Idiot._

I slid on the dress, turning away from Harry who was far too comfortable being nude. That hadn’t changed in the past year or so. Except now he was fully nude and not just shirtless around girls. Classy guy, that Harry Styles. 

I’m just going to pretend drunken Hannah didn’t go there and blank out the memories that were starting to flood back into my mind, piecing together moments from the evening before. 

I slung my heels over my shoulder and turned back around; thankful Harry had put on briefs at least. I mean I was still a hormone laden woman and sneaking a peek at his junk was overly tempting. Don’t even get me started in comparison to Louis. _Nope, not going to go there._

“I’m just going to go.” I spoke and he nodded absently. He’d gotten his cheap sex; of course I didn’t matter anymore. This was what fame did to guys like Harry. I couldn’t help but be saddened in memory of the sweet sixteen year old I had met when they had been on X-factor and he was such a romantic. The very idea of casual sex didn’t appeal to him back then. Or maybe he was lying back then and now he simply was famous enough to get away with it. I really didn’t want to over analyse the situation. After the moment I left the hotel room I am going to pretend none of this happened and I can go back to my normal Hannah Walker life. 

I had begun to head to the door. “Wait!” A voice called behind me. I turned to face Harry who was studying me with a puzzled expression. I hoped my handbag was outside the bedroom as I couldn’t see it anywhere. “What’s your last name?” He asked curiously and I rolled my eyes. 

“Why do you want to know?” I shot back and his brows furrowed at the bitter edge to my tone. 

“Well…I don’t always do stuff like this….I rather know the full name of the girl I slept with, Hannah.” He replied and I gave him mental points for this. He at least remembered my first name. Yet the fact he still didn’t recognise who I was made it somewhat an invalid point. 

Should I tell him? My last name? And risk him figuring it out and maybe telling Louis? 

Why should it even matter? Louis was the one who dumped me not the other way around. And he had Eleanor freaking Calder with her model pout and staunch heels collection. 

_Screw Louis freaking Tomlinson._ Hannah Walker still had it. 

“Walker, _Hannah Walker._ ” I replied firmly before slamming the bedroom door shut and striding into the lounge area of what appeared to be a penthouse suite. Of course One Direction gets all the fancy stuff these days, but a penthouse just for them, one each? I assumed this as I could only see a balcony glass door and the door I sincerely hoped was the exit otherwise this could get awkward. 

I began the search for my handbag, frustrated that my drunken self hadn’t thought to put it in an accessible place instead of flinging it out the way in a passionate fit of Styles sex. I laughed at the term. Styles sex. Stylish Sex. Wow I was far too amused by this. 

I tried not to get distracted by my random mind and resumed the vague search for the tiny sequined black handbag I had been carrying around last night. A door opened. 

I glanced backward, expecting it to be Harry emerging from the bedroom having finally figured out who I was. But that door was still firmly shut. I glanced at the only valid door someone could be entering from. 

And my blood froze. 

Not only the other four parts of One Direction but three of their girlfriends. 

**“HANNAH?!”**

Uh-oh.

“HANNAH NO LIVES HERE!” I shrieked in response, turning away, realizing my dress hadn’t quite pulled down properly when I had slipped it on before. My fucking hungover and distracted mind was getting me into trouble at every turn. 

So here I was. 

My thankfully pretty lingerie set and twisted dress on display to the rest of my ex-boyfriends’ boy band and their girlfriends. Not to mention I most definitely got the shaggity shag on with curls the night before. 

I was utterly screwed. I could almost see the headline now. 

I bit my lip as I could feel the intense stares of everyone in the room on my figure. I did not deal well under pressure. Not. At. All. 

“Hannah what the hell are you doing here?” Louis’ familiar voice echoed around the room and made my head pound further. Fucking hell, I really hit the drink the night before. 

“Hey guys-oh well this is awkward.” Harry exclaimed finally exiting the bedroom. But he still hadn’t put on a shirt. Well that just made the situation a whole lot worst. I spun back around to see everyone either looking at me, Louis or Harry. Niall meanwhile was looking at my bra in appreciation. 

Gotta love the Irish men and their priorities. 

“Hannah these are my bandmates and-“ Harry was cut off from his introduction with a shout from Louis. 

“HARRY THAT’S MY EX GIRLFRIEND HANNAH!” He exclaimed like it was plainly obvious. Which I had to be on Louis’ side with this one, even changed hair aside, the incredibly awkward tension in the air must make it obvious something was going on here. 

Harry’s reaction was comical. His eyes bugged out of his head and he made an exaggerated blink. “That actually makes sense now I begin to remember last night….err…I like your new hair Hannah.” He muttered sheepishly. I shot him an awkward thumbs up for the compliment. 

“Yeah this has been sufficiently awkward; I may erm…go search for my handbag.” I commented, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room. A girl with silver-ish colored hair emerged to the front of the group. I vaguely recognised her as Zayn’s girlfriend –or was it fiancé now?-….Perrie? 

“Need some help with that?” She asked warmly, trying to ignore the horrible vibes of the room. I smiled in appreciation, trying to avoid the piercing gazes of Louis, Harry, Eleanor and whoever else had decided to judge me for this humungous drunken mistake. 

We searched for a moment before Perrie pulled it out from the edge of the sofa. I smiled in appreciation as she handed back to me. 

“Hannah!” A voice called as I pulled out my phone. I glanced up at Louis who was looking at me with an unreadable expression. 

“What?” I asked before glancing down to see I had two missed calls and three text messages. I felt popular. Yay! 

“How could you?” He asked in a lower voice and I gazed up again fury taking over my tired mind. 

“How could I? Do what? We’ve been broken up for over a year and a half, you dumped me and I was drunk. Harry and I are both single adults who have every right to have sex if we want to have sex so don’t you dare turn this into some sort of angst moment. Because you have no right to.” I snapped slinging my handbag chain over my shoulder and adjusting my dress. My gaze slid over to Eleanor who was studying Louis with concern and…disappointment? 

Harry looked uncomfortable with the open mention of us having sex. Niall shot him a wink. “Nice.” He murmured and we all turned to look at him with varying expressions that all read ‘not now Niall’. He merely shrugged. 

Zayn meanwhile was whispering to Perrie who kept gazing over at me with sympathetic looks. Who knows what he was telling her. I didn’t really care. Let the girl pity me, whatever. 

“This isn’t you Hannah, you don’t do this sort of stuff. Was it to ah…get back-“ I cut Louis off before he could finish that dreaded sentence. 

“ _Oh hell no, Tommo!_ Don’t you dare finish that sentence! You have no idea who I am anymore, you lost all rights to pretend you do when you dumped me and started dating mc-model here – no offence I’m sure you are a lovely lady-.” I motioned over to Eleanor for a moment who didn’t even respond to my sidenote as she was too busy studying Louis like some science experiment. Figures. “I can have sex with Harry fucking Styles or whomever I want to. That’s my choice, not yours.” I snarled before turning my head and going to do my dramatic walk out. 

“In that case Hannah-“ Niall started before Sophia and Liam both smacked him on either arm. “-Just saying!” He defended. Louis shot Niall a look of pure venom and Harry had the audacity to smirk at the blonde’s comment. 

“So now I’ve found my personal effects I’m going to leave and we are going to go back to our thankfully separate lives. Nice seeing you all.” I stalked over to the door and no one had moved, all watching both Louis and I for a reaction. I pulled the door open. “Also Harry?” The brunette looked over at me. “Thanks for the awesome sex.” I finished shooting one last glare at Louis before slamming the door and heading toward the elevator.


End file.
